Truth Be Told
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: Sam and Dean aren't willing to wait any longer to have Harry as their own. Slash, Threesome, Wincest, Twoshot, AU. Giftfic for zephyr hb and all the others who wanted Wincest in Master of Death.
1. Light Surrounding You

Disclaimer: I do not own this, not in any alternative universe, or timeline.

AN: zephyr hb wanted Wincest. I thought I might as well write something for everyone else who wanted Wincest as well. This chapter is part one of a twoshot. The second chapter will be all smut :) Yay! Enjoy.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_I see you by the water  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand  
But the feeling is returning  
Though time has made us change  
And I understand if you don't  
Wanna talk to me about it  
Tonight  
Oh, tonight_

_Cos I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new _

_~Light Surrounding You, Evermore_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"Dean? Sam?" Harry stepped through the door cautiously. The lights were off and neither of the Winchesters were answering.

He stepped into the lounge, flicking on the lights as he did so. The two brothers had moved in with him just over six months ago. If they weren't on a hunt, they could be found here at the house.

It had taken all of ten seconds to convince them to move in with him . . . although he'd been expecting it to be much harder . . .

¤_FLASHBACK_¤

_Dean stared at the younger man, who was fidgeting nervously in front of him, "What?"_

_Harry took a deep breath, "Would you two like to move in with me?"_

_Dean was about to protest, planning on saying how it would be unfair to Harry to have to support all three of them, when Sam elbowed him in the side, "We'd love to, Harry."_

_Harry's face brightened, eyes lighting up with happiness. It made Dean feel a little bit guilty that he had thought of saying no . . . "Great! I'll go and get your rooms together."_

_Before Dean could say anything else, Harry disappeared with a soft cracking noise. The older Winchester turned to his younger brother, a frown on his face, "Why'd you say that! I don't want to be a charity case, Sam. We're fine staying in motels."_

_Sam walked over to his brother, wrapping his arms around Dean in a warm hug. "Did you see his face Dean? Look how happy he was, and you know that he worries about us when we're out on the road. This way he knows that we're safe and not lying in a ditch somewhere, or being eaten by something."_

_Dean snorted, burying his face into his taller, yet younger, brother's neck, and inhaling the familiar scent. "I know, I know. I just don't want to have to depend on him. We should be helping him out more."_

_They stayed there for a moment, taking comfort in each others arms. Sam was trying to work up the courage to bring up something that had been nagging at him ever since they had met Harry._

"_I know you want him, Dean."_

_Dean stiffened, how did he know? His head whipped up and he stared into the younger Winchesters eyes, "Sam . . ." He was cut off by Sam's lips against his own._

_The kiss was short and sweet, meant to reassure Dean that it didn't matter. Dean pulled back and looked at his brother carefully_. _He could see it in Sam's eyes now, and by the way he'd reacted to Harry's offer._

"_You want him too, Sammy?"_

_¤END FLASHBACK¤_

Harry stepped into the bedroom, almost jumping when the light switched on without him touching the switch. He looked up and flinched when he saw Sam standing there, small smirk adorning his face, "Hey, Harry, what's up?"

Harry's voice had a small quaver, something that he hoped Sam couldn't hear, but by the growing of the smirk on the taller man's face, he wasn't in luck. "Hi, Sam, nothing much, I was just wondering where you and Dean were."

Harry couldn't stop himself from jumping this time as a voice came from right behind his head, warm breath against his neck causing goose bumps to ripple down his back. "We were just waiting for you to come home."

Harry turned around to face Dean, scowling slightly at the smug smirk on the man's face. "Don't sneak up on me, Dean! I hate it when you do that!"

Dean just smirked wider, "Me and Sam were lonely here, Harry. How come your so late?"

Harry could feel the warmth of Sam's body against his back, the hunter was slowly moving closer to the black haired man. Both of them were moving closer actually, slowly trapping Harry in between them.

Exactly where they wanted him.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Harry could feel the change in the atmosphere, and it caused shivers to run down his spine. His instincts were telling him to run, now. But his feet were rooted to the ground, leaving him trapped in between the two hunters.

Harry stuttered out an answer, his mouth strangely dry, "U-umm, I had to help Ellen clean up the bar after a fight, two hunters had a bit too much to drink . . ." By now the black haired wizard could feel Sam's breath against his neck, and Dean was only a few inches away.

Sam spoke up, his voice vibrating through Harry's bones, husky and deep. "We waited, Harry, but you didn't even call."

Dean's face was basically all that Harry could see now. Deep in the back of his mind, Harry realised how handsome Dean really was.

Harry watched, spellbound, as they moved, barely paying attention to what the man was actually saying. He froze when the words actually did register.

"Me and Sam were worried about you, Harry."

Harry stayed frozen as slightly chapped lips pressed up against his. What. The. Fuck?

He stiffened up even more when a second set of lips brushed his neck, Sam's arms wrapping around his waist.

Sam whispered in his ear as Dean's tongue caressed his lips, silently asking for entrance, "Come to bed with us, Harry?"

Harry gasped, Dean's tongue taking the chance to slip into his mouth, bringing with it the intoxicating taste of the older man. Dean skilfully played Harry, forcing him to surrender in seconds, the black haired man barely managing to gasp out his answer.

"Ok!"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

By now, the brothers had backed Harry to the bed, the green eyed man pressed against Sam's chest. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man and fell backwards, pulling Harry with him. Both of the Winchesters chuckled at the squeaking sound Harry made as his world tilted suddenly.

Dean was still standing, watching as Sam sat up, pulling Harry into a more comfortable position on his lap, pillows supporting the taller man's back.

Dean watched, with his mouth hanging open, as Sam pinned Harry's hands with one of his own, and nudged the other boy's legs apart with his knees. Harry blushed at the exposed position, and tried to pull his legs closed, but Sam held firm, "Do you like what you see, Dean."

Dean nodded absently, slowly stripping off his clothes. Harry and Sam were watching, riveted, as more and more mouth watering flesh was revealed. Dean was built, not in the obscene way that body builders were, but in the hard, dependable way that a builder was. Tanned skin, though not as dark as Harry's, was decorated with scars, some barely visible at all.

Meanwhile, Sam had started to kiss Harry's neck again, nibbling at the soft, tanned skin as Harry shivered. Still keeping Harry's hands pinned with one of his own, Sam slid the other one up Harry's shirt, gently caressing the smooth, hairless skin. Harry moaned softly when Sam rubbed at his nipples, occasionally pinching the soft pink nubs.

Sam chuckled into Harry's ear, "Do you know how long we've wanted you Harry?" He could see Dean's eyes darkening with lust now, something that made Sam even harder. Sam pinched Harry's nipple hard, and the sudden pain had forced a deep moan from the pinned man, who could feel Sam's arousal rubbing against his arse.

Dean started to talk now, lust causing his voice to become husky, something that made Harry whimper slightly, "We've been waiting for a chance like this since before we moved in with you."

Harry finally managed to speak, the pleasure making it hard to think, "B-but you two, ahh, I saw, you together."

Dean and Sam shared a smirk, "We know, Harry." Dean walked over, now only in a pair of grey briefs, and kissed Sam, forcing his tongue deep into his brother's mouth. Harry moaned and ground his hips back against Sam, blushing fiercely at the sight. He didn't think that watching the two of them would be so . . . sexy.

When he'd walked in on them five months ago, he'd been in too much shock to appreciate them together . . .

¤_FLASHBACK_¤

_Harry's head jerked up as he heard a muffled shout. It was coming from Sam's room! Harry sprinted up the stairs, hoping that it wasn't a demon or something worse._

_He took the stairs two at a time and threw Sam's door open, "Sam are you al-"_

_The rest of the sentence died in his throat, the black haired wizard captivated by the image in front of him._

_Sam was lying down on the bed, back supported by a pile of pillows, while the older Winchester bounced up and down in his lap. Both of them were sweating and moaning, the occasional shout forcing its way out of Dean._

_Sam's eyes opened to see Harry standing at them, spell bound by the scene in front of him. The sudden shock of Harry appearing, and watching the brothers together, was enough to set him off. Sam slammed his cock into Dean, shooting his load deep into the older Winchester._

_Feeling the warm organ pulsing in him, pushed Dean over the edge. He arched his back and came, hot, white liquid streaking across Sam's stomach and chest. They lay there panting, cum smeared between them._

_Harry gave a squeak and fled, not knowing that both of the brothers had seen him._

_¤END FLASHBACK¤_

The two men separated, a line of saliva connecting their lips together, until they drew apart and it snapped. They both smirked at Harry, seeing the glazed look in his eyes.

Dean leant down until he was face to face with Harry, "Do you really want this, Harry? You can back out now, it's not gonna change anything."

It was a lie and they all knew it. No matter what Harry chose, everything would change.

Harry thought for a minute, considering the consequences of the choices he was faced with. Sam and Dean waited anxiously, hoping that Harry would choose them.

He hadn't shown any disgust to the fact that Sam and Dean were brothers, or the thought of the three of the together. He hadn't even protested when they had jumped him before.

Harry looked up, determination shining in his eyes. Sam and Dean held their breath, waiting for Harry's final answer . . .

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Mwahahaha, cliff hanger to the max. Anyway no idea when the next chapter will be up :) The next one will be almost all smut, but there probably won't be anymore to this story after that . . .

Every one thank psicat76 for graciously betaing this chapter, she did an amazing job :)

Please tell me what you think :)

Phoenix


	2. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I do not own, not now not ever.

AN: Oh My God . . . It's finished ! Wow, that took ages to write! It might have been my lack of experience in writing a threesome, or it might have been the fact that I wrote seven chapters of a new story (not posted yet) and there wasn't anything remotely sexual which threw me off . . . read and enjoy please. My new story will be posted soon :)

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye_

_~Goodnight, Evanescence_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"Yes."

Sam and Dean paused for a second, shocked that he'd said yes. They'd been waiting for this for almost six months now, and now that he'd said yes they were almost too shocked to react.

Harry squirmed, uncomfortable in the silence, and the brothers were reminded of what they were supposed to be doing.

Harry didn't have time to say anything before Dean's lips were pressed against his. The hunter's tongue plunging into his mouth, which caused Harry to whimper slightly. Sam chuckled, and both his brother and the green eyed man in his lap could feel the vibrations of his laugh pass through them.

Harry tugged on his hands and Sam released them, sliding his suddenly free hand up Harry's shirt to join the other in teasing the black haired man's nipples. Harry started exploring Dean's bare chest and stomach, gently caressing the raised skin of the older brother's scars. He pulled his lips away from Dean's and followed his fingers with his tongue, paying special attention to a deep scar on the man's abs.

Sam leaned forwards to mutter into Harry's ear, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Dean crawled onto the bed, making Harry whine as the hunter moved out of reach for a second. The older Winchester pressed up against Harry, kissing his younger brother over the wizard's shoulder. Both of them pulled back when they heard Harry mutter something, and suddenly they were all naked as the day they'd been born.

Dean smirked at the blushing wizard, "A bit impatient, eh?" He reached under Harry's thighs and flipped the slim man over, chuckling when Harry came face to face with Sam's not so little friend.

Harry gulped nervously, glancing up at the younger brother through his lashes. Sam smirked down at him, tangling his hands in Harry's soft black hair. Dean was softly tracing his hands down the wizards bare back, watching goose bumps ripple out from where he touched.

He leaned down to Harry's ear, meeting Sam's eyes as he did so, "Don't worry, Harry, you're not ready to take Sammy just yet," He whispered into the smaller man's ear, enjoying the whimper that Harry let out.

At any other time, Harry would have protested that statement, but faced with Sam's considerable length and girth, he couldn't quite find the words.

The younger Winchester carded his hands through Harry's hair, smirking down at the other man, "Why don't you put that pretty mouth to good use, Harry?" His smirk grew as Harry blushed again, much brighter this time.

Harry gathered his resolve, and leant forwards, licking the head of Sam's impressive erection. The tightening of the hands clenched in his hair told him that he was doing the right thing. He traced the vein on the underside of the younger Winchester's member with his tongue, before opening his mouth wider and enveloping the head of Sam's cock.

Sam moaned, and he couldn't stop his hips from lightly thrusting forwards, trying to bury himself into the wet warmth of Harry's mouth. Only the wizard's hands on his hips stopped him from pushing too far for Harry to handle. The black haired man bobbed his head slowly, it'd been more than a year since he had been with anyone and he was more than a bit nervous to tell the truth.

He felt Dean's hands on his hips, rubbing softly as they moved closer together. The older hunter stared, transfixed as Harry's cheeks were spread, and the tiny pink rosebud was revealed. Dean leaned forwards and lightly circled his tongue around it, smirking as both Sam and Harry moaned.

Harry slid more of Sam's cock into his mouth, arching his back at the same time, trying to get more contact from Dean. The wizard started to suck, enjoying the feel of Sam's muscles rippling and straining under his hands. He suddenly whimpered as he felt Dean's wet tongue beginning to press into him, feeling the hunter's slick muscle push in as far as it could go.

It only felt like seconds before Dean was pulling away, and Harry pulled his mouth off Sam's cock, in surprise, with a wet _pop_! Callused hands smoothed across his arse, sliding down his crack and across his fluttering rosebud, teasing him until he was just about ready to cry out in frustration.

Dean reached over to the bedside table and picked up a tube of lube. He generously slicked up his fingers and rubbed them together, warming up the slippery gel.

Large hands tugged on the wizard's hair gently, reminding him of the hunter's problem. Harry smiled apologetically at Sam, and without hesitating, took the hunter's cock back into his mouth, taking it down to the root. Sam twisted on the bed and started to pant as Harry swallowed reflexively, trying not to gag as Sam's cock pressed against the back of his throat.

While his younger brother was thrusting slowly into the wizard's mouth, Dean was gently pushing a lubricated finger into the black haired man, groaning slightly as he felt the tight muscles give way under his finger, and it was enveloped in the smooth warmth of Harry. He could just imagine what it would feel like to be buried inside that heat, pounding until Harry came, and clenched around him.

Harry moaned, the vibrations traveling down Sam's cock, and the man couldn't help but thrust faster, clenching his hands as Harry sucked harder in response. Dean was pushing two fingers in and out of him, too impatient to wait much longer. The older hunter was achingly hard, and a little bit afraid he would cum too soon.

Harry keened when Dean pushed in a third finger, the sound muffled by the large cock sliding in and out of his mouth as he sucked. Dean scissored his fingers, trying to stretch Harry as quickly as possible. It helped that Harry was being distracted from the pain by Sam.

Deciding that he was stretched enough, Dean traced his cock down Harry's crack, leaving a thin trail of pre-cum behind. "Are you ready, Harry?" Harry nodded hurriedly, before Sam's hands in his hair guided him back down on the younger hunter's cock.

Dean guided himself to Harry's entrance, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside. Harry tried not to tense, but it burned slightly as Dean slowly sank into him. While Sam was definitely larger than average, Dean wasn't small by any measure, probably only a fraction smaller than Sam. The wizard took Sam's cock out of his mouth, afraid he might accidentally bite down, and instead started to lick at the younger hunter's sack, wincing as Dean's hips finally pressed against his own.

Dean paused for a second, not wanting to cum too fast, and leaned forwards over Harry's quivering form. Sam smirked at him and met him half way, lips coming together in a heated kiss. The change in angle caused Dean's cock to brush over Harry's prostate, and the black haired man moaned loudly, squirming against both brothers. He took Sam's cock back into his mouth, bobbing and sucking as fast as he could, determined to bring the younger brother to orgasm.

Dean started to pump his hips, drawing back until only the head of his cock was still in the warm body beneath him, before snapping forwards, burying himself to the hilt in that silky warmth. Harry's nose was forced into Sam's pubic hair by Dean's thrusts, and the feeling of the man's throat constricting around his cock along with the vibrations of his moans set Sam off.

He groaned into Dean's mouth and pumped his cock furiously into Harry's mouth, shaking as he rode out his orgasm. The black haired wizard struggled, trying to swallow the creamy hot liquid spurting into his mouth. Several streams ran down his chin, the man unable to swallow it all.

Finally, Sam let go of Harry's hair, and slumped back on the bed, panting hard. Harry lowered his head to Sam's thigh, whimpering in pleasure as his prostate was struck again and again by Dean. The older hunter slammed his hips against Harry's and snaked a hand down underneath the quivering man, taking hold of Harry's straining erection and pumping it vigorously.

Harry's balls tightened and his eyes shuttered closed as his mind went blank. Ribbons of cum spattered across Sam's leg. The younger brother watched in fascination as Harry tipped over the edge and orgasmed. Dean couldn't take the sensation of Harry clenching around him and slammed his hips against the wizard's one last time as he came.

They both collapsed on top of Sam, and Dean's spent cock slid out of Harry, causing cum to ooze out of the man's abused rosebud.

Sam kissed Harry languidly, licking up the spilled cum on his chin and then pushing it into the black haired man's mouth with his tongue. Harry moaned and squirmed in his arms, making them all very aware that they were all sweaty and sticky with cum.

Dean tried to push himself up to walk to the bathroom, but slumped after a second of effort. "I'll have a shower in the morning." Sam broke the kiss with Harry and nodded, arranging the wizard so that he was lying in between himself and his brother.

Harry tried to slip out of their arms, but Sam stopped him, "Where are you going, Harry?"

The green eyed man blushed, "Back to my room."

The brothers stared at him, "Why?" They answered in unison, panicking. Didn't he want to stay with them?

Harry blushed harder, "To sleep?" The statement actually sounded like a question.

Sam and Dean wrapped their arms around him, lacing their hands together, "Nope, you're sleeping with us now." Dean said happily.

Harry looked at him, "You want me to stay with you?" he sounded a little bit incredulous.

They both nodded, a little bit confused. Harry quickly explained, "My last boyfriend didn't like sleeping in the same bed as me, he said I was too clingy while I was sleeping." Harry ignored the flare of pain at the thought of Draco.

Sam quickly suppressed his anger, while Dean didn't even bother, "What a dick! Sam and I love you Harry, we're always gonna want you with us. In bed, out of bed, and everywhere else."

Sam nuzzled Harry's neck, mumbling a quiet agreement. Harry's eyes teared up a little bit, "I love you guys too." He snuggled in a little bit closer to them, "And it's just as well, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to walk properly at the moment anyway."

He fell asleep to the sound of Dean's chuckles and Sam's snores, never happier that he'd asked to the Winchester brothers to move in all those months ago.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Finished! Dear God that took ages to write. This makes me somewhat unsure if I'll put lemons in my other stories, even though I really want too, I'm not sure. We'll see, because I really struggled with this one, but the lemon that I wrote for a story I beta'd was much easier to write. That was Bill/Harry, and not a threesome, so it could be that I need more practice.

And once again, everyone thank psicat76, for doing an amazing job of editing this chapter and ironing out all the flaws and making that much better :)

Any whoo, please review and tell me what you think :)

Phoenix


End file.
